1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device generates images based on light emitted from a plurality of pixels. The light emitted from each pixel is generated by an organic light emitting diode. The wavelength of light from the diode may be based on the type of organic material in a light-emitting layer. The type of organic material may differ, for example, based on the color of light to be emitted. The brightness or intensity of light is based on current controlled by a driving transistor. As the resolution of the display increases, the driving time of the organic light emitting diodes may decrease.